Famous Nobody
by Kuramastrass
Summary: You know how when someone is famous, their entire family becomes famous? Being related to someone famous automatically makes you famous. What about me? No one knows who I am. I'm part of the family, too. And in a family of famous people, I'm a nobody.


**Well, here's the second of my emo-Goten stories. I don't really know why I've wanted to write those lately.**

**This was the one I wrote first, when I tried to write "Forgotten Son" the first time. This was how it turned out.**

**And I like it. So let's go!**

**Oh, and I still don't own DBZ. Okay? Okay.**

**So, enjoy "Famous Nobody"! Review! Thanks!**

You know how when someone is famous, their entire family becomes famous? Being related to someone famous automatically makes you famous.

Goku, known to most as the ultimate savior of Earth, is famous five times over. Everyone knows his name. Everyone knows the name of his wife – _ChiChi _– and his son – _Gohan_. They know his entire family.

What about _me_?

But no one knows who _I_ am. _I'm_ part of the family, too; I'm Goten, second son of Goku and ChiChi. And in a family of famous people, I'm a nobody.

Some of the members of my family are famous. Others are infamous. Then there's me. I'm the famous nobody.

And not a day goes by where I can forget that. _Everyone_ I know is famous! Everyone but _me_.

Dad. Mom. Grandpa Gohan. Grandpa Ox King. Gohan. Videl. Hercule. Pan.

Vegeta. Bulma. Trunks. Dr. Breifs.

Krillin. 18. Marin. Roshi. Tien. Yamcha. Chaotzu. Piccolo.

Of course, some of them really deserve it. Like _Dad_ – Dad saved the Earth too many times to count anymore. He's the strongest fighter in the universe, and the only person ever to be banned from the World Martial Arts Tournament.

Grandpa Gohan was the number one pupil of the Turtle Hermit.

Grandpa Ox King was the number two pupil of the Turtle Hermit. Mom's his daughter.

Gohan defeated Cell, but no one remembers that (thanks mostly to Hercule). They remember him more because he's Dad's son and he married Videl.

Videl's famous because she married my brother and Hercule's her dad, but she's a pretty awesome fighter, too.

Hercule's famous for defeating Cell, even though my brother Gohan did that. He was the strongest fighter and the winner of the World Martial Arts Tournament in Dad's absence from the contest, though.

Pan's only _four_, and even _she's_ famous for something! Not only is she the daughter of Gohan and Videl, she has her own reputation as the crazy four-year-old fighter-girl.

Vegeta deserves his fame – badass Saiyan prince turned protector of Earth, the arch-rival of my dad. The second-strongest fighter in the universe, and husband of Bulma Briefs. He's related to Dad, technically, through blood – Saiyan blood.

Bulma's the daughter of Dr. Briefs, and the inventor of the Dragon Radar. She's been friends with my dad since forever. She married Vegeta.

Trunks hasn't done anything, actually, except get named after underwear. But everyone knows his name since he's the son of Bulma and Vegeta.

I'm actually not sure what Bulma's dad is famous for. An invention of some kind, I'm sure. Being Bulma's dad doesn't hurt, either.

Krillin hasn't really done anything, either, but get killed. He's a student of the Turtle Hermit, a friend of my dad, and the husband of 18.

18 – her reputation's a lot like Vegeta's; she destroyed a lot of cities and killed a lot of people before joining us. Of course, her name helps her stand out, too. And she married Krillin, long-time friend of Goku.

Marin, the daughter of Krillin and 18.

Roshi's the legendary Turtle Hermit, a famed martial-artist who is still feared and respected today. Even though he's old and a total perv.

Tien's another fighter and friend of my dad.

Yamcha – same.

Chaotzu – same.

Piccolo was the Great Demon King before he trained my brother. He was the arch-rival of Dad before Vegeta came around. He's green and got pointy ears. His people created the Dragonballs.

And then, Goten.

_Who?_

So, maybe I haven't done anything noteworthy. Look, some of _them_ haven't done anything, _either_! Like Krillin and Trunks. And no one remembers the _one_ thing _Gohan_ ever did. But they know who he is. They know he's Dad's son, Videl's husband, Pan's father, a part-Saiyan fighter.

They're all famous. They're household names.

Me?

Nothing.

When people see Gohan, when they meet him, they don't ask who he is. They already know. When they see _me_ with him, I always draw curious stares.

_"Oh, who is __this__? A friend of yours?"_

How _shocked_ they always are to learn I'm his _brother_!

I get the same looks every time I got out with someone, no matter who it is. If I'm with Pan, I'm the babysitter. With Dad, I'm the pupil. With Videl, I'm a secret lover. With Bulma, I'm her student. With Trunks, sometimes I'm a friend, while sometimes I'm a lover.

_Lover!_ He's my best _friend_!

I'm not even known for _that_!

Everyone I _know_ is famous! My entire family is famous, except me. The friends of my family are famous, some on their own merits, and some just because they're our friends.

Everyone I know is famous except me.

Actually, I guess that makes me famous in my own right. There _is_ something special about me.

In a family full of celebrities, I'm a famous nobody.

- Kuramastrass -


End file.
